


Mutual hatred is the best kind

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt from an anon on tumblr: "If you did the “We’ve silently bonded over our mutual hatred of the person who keeps taking over group discussion and now communicate solely through shared looks and eye rolls” au I would love your for life~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual hatred is the best kind

Boba recognizes the guy right away- tall, muscular, covered in scars and tattoos, dressed in dirty, torn jeans and a black t-shirt. They’d bonded over mutual distaste for a loud-mouthed asshole in one of their class discussion groups, rolling their eyes at each other while the guy spoke.

Now they’re standing in line at the campus coffee shop. Boba gets a latte and a muffin, going over to stand next to Vader while he waits for his drink. He’s a little surprised when Vader asks if he’d like to share a table, seeing as they’d only ever interacted in the one discussion group.

“Sure, sounds good.” Boba finds himself saying. They sit down together once they’ve gotten their drinks, both unsure where to start. Boba asks if Vader has any other people he’s bonded with over shared hatred and Vader shakes his head, laughing a little.

“You’re the only one, surprisingly. I have to deal with a lot of assholes.”

“This university’s pretty full of them.” 

“Sure seems like it.” Vader nods, and they return to sitting silently. Eventually the conversation picks back up, moving from classes to roommates to jobs, and then to interests. It turns out they have a lot in common apart from distaste for smug, loud-mouthed individuals.

“You know, maybe we should start our own discussion group.” Boba leans back in his chair and Vader rolls his eyes.

“Sure, because that would go great with only two people.”

“Alright, so how about a study group?” Boba asks, and there’s a pause before Vader nods.

“Sure, I’m good with that.”

“Wednesday night?”

“In the library at five.” Vader nods, standing up. “Have a good day, Fett.”

“See you.” Boba stays in the cafe for a while after Vader leaves, actually looking forward to Wednesday. He wonders if whatever friendship has formed will last, and in the end he decides not to think about it too much and just show up to study. After all, not showing is no way to maintain…whatever they have.


End file.
